Y lo tenías que arruinar
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Y todo era perfecto para Naruto; los niños no estaban en casa, su linda esposa estaba dispuesta a mimarlo y el día de labor por fin había terminado. Pero, siempre había alguien que lo arruinaba: — ¡Tú lo tenías que arruinar! –. Naruto & Hinata. Para Celi-chi.


**Disclaimer**: **N**aruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**Nota:** dedicado a **Celi-chi** por su cumpleaños este 4 de Octubre. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

**Y** l**o** t**e**n**í**a**s** q**u**e** a**r**r**u**i**n**a**r

**By**

**L**ady** M**itzuki

* * *

**U**n cansado día para el Hokage favorito de toda Konoha por fin había llegado a su final. Y él estaba feliz. La mano le dolía por haber firmado una y otra vez informes y otros papeles que ya ni si quiera recordaba para que eran.

La noche había pintado los cielos de la aldea y todas las casas se encontraban iluminadas por los focos de afuera, había muy pocas personas transitando las calles y ya los negocios comenzaban a cerrar; sin duda el trabajo lo había absorbido de nuevo.

Y bueno, no era que ser Hokage fuese malo, por fin el sueño de Naruto se pudo cumplir, pero, nunca se llegó a imaginar todas las obligaciones, deberes, tareas, actividades y tiempo que debía hacerle. Kami, ni en esos días había ido a Ichiraku ramen por un bol humeante y delicioso de ramen.

Suspiró y vio su hogar a pocos metros. Oh, cuanta dulzura, muy pronto llegaría y sería mimado por su linda esposa.

Las luces de su hogar se encontraban prendidas ya, cosa que significaba que Hinata lo estaría esperando, seguramente con una cena digna para un rey y con esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba y, ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez dispuesta a darle un masaje, después de todo, el Hokage consentido de Hyūga Hinata se lo merecía, ¿no?

Abrió la puerta, esperando ser tacleado por sus dos traviesos hijos y por la nena consentida de papá, sin embargo, esto no sucedió y Naruto vio a su alrededor, buscando esas cabecitas de color rubio y color negro azulado.

Los muebles lucían en su lugar, todo estaba impecable y de la cocina desprendía un aroma que a su estómago lo hizo rugir de hambre. Quitó la toga de Hokage y el sombrero, estirándose un poco y dejando las sandalias ninjas a un lado.

Sonriente, Naruto caminó hacia la cocina, observando la espalda de Hinata que se dedicaba a hacer la cena.

Su esposa se movía de un lado a otro, mientras tatareaba una cancioncilla pegajosa. Recostó su espalda con el marco de la puerta mientras la veía, sonriente y relajado en estar por fin en casa y no en la fea oficina en la Torre Hokage.

— Estoy en casa –dijo y Hinata respingó en su sitio.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a la ojiperla que de inmediato fue a sus brazos para recibirlo con un dulce beso que le supo a gloria.

— Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun –musito dulcemente después de darle un beso que al rubio le endulzó la vida.

— Ya estoy en casa –la envolvió entre sus brazos y hundió su nariz en el suave y sedoso cabello de su dulce Hinata-chan que seguía manteniendo el mismo aroma de lilas que a él tanto le gustaba.

No queriendo separarse del suavecito y calientito cuerpo de su esposa, tuvo que hacerlo para hacerle un par de preguntillas.

— ¿Y dónde están los diablillos, eh? –preguntó, observándola.

— Hinako-chan va acampar esta noche en el campo de entrenamiento.

— ¿Acampar? –parpadeó, confundido —. ¿Por qué?

Hinata suspiró con una sonrisa.

— Obito-kun y ella hicieron una apuesta –soltó una risilla —. Hinako-chan perdió y ahora está cumpliendo lo que le toca.

— Ah –recordatorio para su apretada agenda como Hokage.

Castigar a Hatake Obito por hacer dormir a su princesita lejos de casa.

— Haruto-kun y Hanzo-kun se quedaron a dormir con Inoichi-kun –comunicó —. Ino-chan dijo que no había problema.

— ¿Y Natsuko-chan?

— Tsunade-san dijo que la devolvería mañana.

Naruto suspiró al recordar que oba-chan estaba enamorada de su hija pequeña, no la soltaba nunca y le gustaba apretarle las mejillas.

Pero le preocupaba su linda hija, considerando el hecho de que era la misma Senju Tsunade quien la cuidaba.

«_ Espero que oba-chan no le pegue las mañas a mi linda Natsuko-chan _» pensó, atormentándose.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

— ¿Eh? –miró la aperlada mirada de su esposa —. Ah, no nada –la volvió a atrapar entre sus brazos —. Entonces… –la acercó más a su cuerpo — eso significa que… –acercó sus labios a la oreja de ella —… ¿estamos solos?

El rostro de Hinata se sonrojo.

— Ah… bueno… etto… –balbuceó, sobre todo cuando su rubio la acercó aún más –si eso era posible– a su fornido cuerpo enfundado bajo las ropas habituales —… Uhm… s-supongo –miró a esos ojos azules traviesos —. P-Pero… ¿no tienes hambre?

— Si, si tengo hambre –quitó el largo cabello azulado de su adorada esposa y lo puso a un lado, dejando su cuello al descubierto, perfecto para ser besado despacio por él —. Hambre de ti.

Tembló como una hoja indefensa cuando su rubio comenzó a plantarle besos en la extensión del cuello. Mordió su labio inferior, intentando no gemir por los besos en su cuello.

— N-Naruto-kun…

— Shhh, solo consciente a tu Hokage favorito –pidió en un susurro mientras seguía besando su cuello, succionando de paso la piel, subiendo el volumen en los pequeños gemidos que Hinata soltaba.

Hinata se agarraba con fuerza de sus hombros y las piernas le temblaban, asi que la sujeto con fuerza mientras seguía besando la piel con hambre.

Cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que quiso fue probar el manjar que Hinata tenía preparado para él, pero al verla desde el marco de la cocina y saber que sus hijos no estaban en casa, varias ideas entraron a su cabeza donde involucraban a su esposa, la cama y a él, después de todo, había pasado ya tiempo desde que tuvo un momento a solas con Hinata-chan.

Y si, bueno, Naruto tenía un poco de hambre y realmente estaba agotado, pero todo esto era pequeño ante los grandes deseos que tenía de poseer a la dulce ojiperla.

— P-Pero la cena… –trató de musitar, pero Naruto la estaba desorientando con sus besos y las caricias en su espalda con las manos, tranquilas y dulces.

— Podrá esperar –dijo, sonriendo con toque de sensualidad mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y se lanzaba a los rosados labios de Hinata, que pese al pequeño titubeo que tuvo en un principio, al final le respondió con la misma necesidad.

* * *

La distancia de la cocina hasta la habitación de ambos fue demasiado corta, o tal vez Naruto se había vuelto un experto en esquivar los juguetes que sus hijos dejaban regados por el pasillo.

Pero no dio importancia cuando sintió debajo de la espalda el mullido colchón y el peso de Naruto encima de ella. Sus labios seguían la ardua batalla y las manos ya habían comenzado a quitar las prendas que estorbaban la labor.

Naruto dejó de besar los labios de Hinata por un momento para bajar de nuevo a su cuello, mientras que con ayuda de sus manos se dedicaba a bajar los tirantes del vestido que traía puesto. La piel de ella quedó al descubierto y se sintió tan hambriento por tan delicioso manjar.

Volvió a subir con la intención de probar una vez más el sabor de los labios de su esposa cuando ella lo sorprendió con un ataque de risas.

¿Hinata estaba riendo? Ladeo el rostro, confundido, ¿por qué estaba riendo? Y sobre todo ¿por qué reírse en uno momento que tacharía de ser apasionado?

— N-Naruto-kun –la ojiperla siguió riendo sin darse cuenta del desconcierto del rubio —. B-Basta, m-me haces cosquillas.

— ¿Cosquillas? –preguntó con una ceja alzada.

— Si… –Hinata abrió un ojo y tuvo otro ataque de risas —, jajaja, por favor… d-deja de hacerme cosquillas en los pies.

— Hinata, yo no te estoy haciendo cosquillas en los pies – ¿Por qué él iba a arruinar un momento como ese?

Entonces, su esposa le miró de golpe y ambos se enderezaron en la cama para ver los pies de la ojiperla que eran lamidos por un ratón pequeño.

— ¡Kya! –Hinata gritó, era de esperarse sabiendo su fobia por los animalitos esos —. ¡Una rata! –gritó y se fue corriendo a esconderse en el baño, dejando a Naruto solo en la cama.

— H-Hinata, es solo un ratón…

— ¡M-Me ha lamido los pies! ¡N-Naruto-kun, haz algo, por favor! –dijo Hinata detrás de la puerta del baño.

Naruto chocó su rostro con las almohadas, frustrado de que sus planes no fuesen llevados a cabo y todo por culpa de una rata que tuvo que estropear el momento.

Varios meses de celibato por sus hijos, los cuales no quería que escuchasen nada, ya que solía emocionarse, pero ahora…, cuando estos no se encontraban, cuando por fin tenían la casa para ellos dos solitos… ¡Cuando Hinata-chan estaba a punto de mimar a su Hokage favorito…!

— Tú… –miró con ojos llameantes de ira al pobre animal que tembló en su sitio al percibir tamaña aura maligna que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio —. ¡Tú lo tenías que arruinar!

Enfadado, fue detrás del ratón, el cual escapó.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! –gritó al son de guerra, incluso si tenía que usar su modo sennin, así lo haría, pero ese ratón no quedaría vivo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**C**eli-chi, espero que te guste tu regalo que está un poco atrasado, pero más vale tarde que nunca. De todo corazón, que te haga reír porque a mí ¡vaya que si lo hizo, jajaja!

También espero que a todos mis lectores les guste.

**Besos a todos y no olviden comentar.**


End file.
